Reversed Twilight
by JuliaxJitter
Summary: What if Edward was a human and Bella was the vampire? Roles reversed and what will happen? Slightly different, but follows the plot line of twilight a lot. 15th chapter up finally! R&R please
1. Chapter 1

What if Edward was a human and Bella was the vampire? Roles reversed and what will happen? Slightly different, I do not own these characters, Stephenie Meyer does. R&R and EPOV. This is dedicated to my wonderful friend Penny. :

I am Edward Swan. City kid. I grew up in Phoenix, Arizona. My parents had spilt when I was little. Just out of high school kind of marriage. Those kinds of marriages never worked out. I am never getting married. I rarely visited my dad. When I was little, I would spend the summer with him and hang out with his friend, Billy and his kids. But I grew out of that and mom didn't make me go after I was seven. She knew I was in complete torture when I went there.

Now, I am going to live there. With my dad. In the Middle of Nowhere-Ville in Washington State. EW. The school I'd be going to would be going to, Forks High School, had about five hundred kids in the whole school. There were about six hundred kids in my class alone. This was the kind of place where everyone knew everyone and they're uncle. The kind of place where I would be something shiny and new that everyone would be hanging on. Fresh Blood, as I say about those kind of places. Those places like Forks.

But I went silently; not complaining to my mom. She was going to Florida with Phil the baseball player. I wasn't going to sacrifice her happiness by guilt tripping her about sending to me live with Charlie. Charlie, my dad, Chief Swan. I bet he expects me to "follow in his steps," and become a cop; never.

I got on my plane and arrived in dreary Port Angeles, about an hour drive from Forks, where'd I'd be living until I graduated. I got in the truck with my dad. It was an awkward silence for most of the way home. He managed to tell me that he had bought me an old truck from his friend, Billy, so I could have a ride. It did not sound like I'd like it.

We arrived at his house an hour later. I didn't have too many bags. I didn't have any clothes for this wintry weather other than a few sweaters. I would have to find a store that sold some decent winter clothing. I was dreading the winter. It was already to rainy and dreary for me. And I'd only been here about an hour and a half.

My room was just as it had been like when I was seven. He hadn't changed a thing, other than now there's a computer and a telephone on the desk that has been there forever. It is such a little kid's room I do not care though. As long as I have a bed and a bookshelf, I'm set.

I went to the bathroom to put my stuff away. Trying to make it feel like home. I looked at myself in the mirror. My caramel colored eyes stared back. My auburn hair was messed up. I didn't bother to fix it; I wasn't going anywhere.

At dinner, I found out that my dad couldn't cook. I wasn't going to let him cook me dinner ever again. I asked him if we could just order pizza, and he said sure after his first bite of his "delicious" meal. The pizza place didn't even have a delivery boy. I had to go get it myself. I went to my room and went to tried to sleep. It was too rainy. I was used to the noise of cars and sirens putting me to sleep. The pitter-patter of the rain was just damn annoying! I just sat there. I'd have to get a CD to listen to, so I could sleep. I wonder if they have a "City Sounds for Restless" CD out there…

The summer days ended. Now I must go to that tiny school, and yeah, I'm basically dreading it.

I go to the office to get my schedule and a map of the school. A fake redheaded receptionist looked at me funny until I told her I was Chief Swan's son and that I was here to get my schedule. She gave me my schedule, the map, and a paper my teachers had to sign to say that I went to my classes. I thank her and begin to leave. Before I make it out the door, she starts whispering to the other receptionist about how I was the kid of that girl that ran out on Chief Swan. I wanted to slap her. Nevertheless, I walk out without a word; knowing that this will be happening all day long.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey! I'm Erica. What class are you going to? Maybe I could show you around!" she said. I tugged my arm from her grasp. This was a perfect example of the whole 'shiny new thing' I was talking about. At my school in Phoenix, if I were new, I would have been ignored and exiled unless I was famous. Which I'm not, but here, just walking to my first everyone's looking at me as if I was Jesus Christ parting the Red Sea or something. I am very sure that Erica isn't the only one who will be grabbing my arm and blah blah blahing. 

I could tell Erica was one of those girls that were like 'Hi. Now I'm going to talk my head and annoy you to death! Haha giggle giggle.' I looked at her. She had greasy black hair and had the air of a loser. But I wasn't one to judge.

"I'm on my way to English. I don't need helping finding the building, but thanks anyway." I started to walk away but she grabbed my arm again and starting walking with me.

"So anyway, what's your name? Where'd ya come from? You're new." She blabbed on.

"I'm Edward. Phoenix. And yeah." I answered her questions. I reached my English class, and Erica scurried off to her government class. Finally, I was free of her. I wasn't trying to be prissy, but I hated attention. I liked to blend into the background. I tended to trip a lot, and I didn't want to be noticed. And that's the way it was in Phoenix, but Forks was the opposite. I went through the day, being hovered on by girls and guys alike. Lunch came and I found a table that was empty, but after about five minutes of people-free time, a whole group of people coming over to sit with me. I remembered only Erica's name. They kept interrogating me, even though I bet they knew more about me than I knew about myself. Little town kids were like that; I could just tell.

I answered their multitude of questions absentmindedly. I was in my own world. I looked around the cafeteria to see if I could some how escape my talkative captors, and that's when I spotted them.


	3. Chapter 3

There were five of them. The table they sat at had an aura around that that just seemed…untouchable. They all looked like pieces of art; perfect. A longhaired blonde who looked like a like she stepped out of a magazine, a big, brawny guy who the blonde seemed to be with. There was a small, black haired, pixie girl, when she took her tray up [of uneaten food, was lithe like a dancer. There was a blonde boy, who looked like the blonde girls brother, who looked kind of like a loner. Then I saw her. Her, the most wonderful of them all, she was beyond describable. She had luscious chocolate hair and big deer-caught-in-the-headlight eyes. They looked black from where I sat.

"Who are those kids?" I asked the group around me. Erica answered.

"Those are the Cullen's and the Hales. The blondes are Jasper and Rosalie Hale. The big one's name is Emmett, the small girl is Alice, and the brunette is Bella. They're all Cullen's. The local doctor and his wife adopt them all. It's all really weird." She said. In the undertone, I could sense that one of the boys had rejected her once.

"Oh thanks." I said. I was looked at them discreetly, or I thought I was at least. Bella looked up from her untouched lunch and looked directly at me. It was a curious look; I wonder what she was thinking. She was so beautiful. She looked away with a troubled face. Troubled, why? I wondered. Bella was just so…entrancing. She looked up again. I could feel her stare. What was she looking at? Then the Cullen/Hale table stood up and left. They all moved with such graceful and fluid movements, it was like watching dancers on stage. In the next five minutes, it was time to go to biology. I had biology with few of the people that sat with me in lunch. By time, I got to biology, since I lost my way like twice, all but one seat was taken. Stupid maps, and stupid kids, the one time I do need help, they aren't there to drag me by the arm to class. The only seat that was left was one by…Bella. I brought my paper that I had to have the teachers sign up to Mr. Banner, the biology teacher, he signed it and I went to my seat. I only kind of tripped once.

I sat down next to Bella. She looked at me once, and moved her books over so I could have room. Then she scooted her chair as far as possible away from me. She seemed mad…upset, something. She was gripping the table as if it she would die if she let go. What was wrong with me? Did I smell? What the hell? I was confused and I couldn't even focus on the lesson, even though I did this lab in Phoenix, and I still had my notes and everything on it in a box back at the house.

I kept wondering what the deal was with Bella. I looked up at her and regretted it instantly. She was glaring down at me, her black eyes full of revulsion. We hadn't said even one word to each other and she's… repulsed by me. It was slightly depressing. I would have liked to get to know her. I thought she'd be a nice person to get to know. The bell rang, and Bella was out of her seat like lightening.

I was gathering up my stuff slowly, hoping to calm my mind. Bella really frustrated me, and I didn't even know her. When I was done, a girl walked over to me. "Aren't you Edward Swan?" she asked.

"Yup," I said.

"I'm Jessica."

"Hi, Jessica."

"Do you need help finding your next class?"

"I'm heading to gym. I think I can find it. Thanks anyway."

"That's my next class too." She squealed. What a coincidence, you know, you never would have guessed with this school being so small. Haha.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was better…and worse. Better because it wasn't raining…yet. The clouds were gathering and just looked like they were almost ready to burst into tears. Jessica came and sat by me in English and walked with me to my next class, with Erica glaring Jessica. I sat with a big group at lunch. I was treading water, and not drowning today. Hurrah!

But it was worse because I was exhausted, the wind kept echoing around the house. I really need to find a CD to listen to when I go to bed. And Mr. Varner called on me during Trig when my hand WASN'T raised and then I had the wrong answer [of course. I had to play volleyball, and I only sent a _few_ people to the nurse. And to top it all off, Bella wasn't in school at all.

I was absolutely dreading lunch, afraid of seeing her black glare. I kinda wanted to confront her and ask what the hell was wrong with her. I even imagined, when I was in my restless bed, what I could say to her. I knew myself too much, I couldn't, more like wouldn't, do that. Talk to her; ask her why she hates me. I would make a great Cowardly Lion in the school play…

I saw her siblings, but not her. They were sitting where they were before. Everything was the same except she wasn't with them.

She didn't come. I got more tense as time went on.

I walked to biology. I wasn't late today, I actually knew the way, and Jessica walked with me, just like a golden retriever. Haha. I held my breath at the door, but Bella wasn't there. I went to my seat, Jessica following me. She stayed by me until the bell rang. She smiled wistfully and when to sit by a boy with a mullet.

I was going to have to do something about Jessica. It wouldn't be too easy. Diplomacy was essential in a small town like this. I had to be tactful. I had no practice dealing with overly friendly girls.

I had a desk to myself, which was a relief. No one was… close to me; that's about a first since I've been here, which I know hasn't been that long, but it seemed like forever to me. Bella was absent; I kept telling myself. I could get rid of the nagging feeling that I was the reason she wasn't here. Its completely ridiculous, and egotistical to think that I could effect her that strongly. I was only a boy. But I could stop worrying that it was true.

School was finally over. The embarrassment of the whole volleyball thing was fading. I changed back into my jeans and navy blue shirt. I was pleased that I evaded Jessica for the moment. I was in the parking lot that was now crowded with fleeing Forks High kids. I got in my truck and made sure I had everything I needed. And I headed home.

Since I found out that Charlie couldn't cook, he assigned me cooking duty until I left. I gladly took it. If he continued cooking, I would either be emaciated since I wouldn't be eating his inedible food; or I'd be as huge as a house, cause we'd eat out all the time. We had no food in the house. How did this guy survive!? I had to go shopping, I made a list and took money from the 'Food Money' jar. And was on my way.

The engine roared to life, and ignoring the heads that turned my way, and I carefully backed into a place in the line of cars that were waiting to exit the parking lot. As I waited, trying to pretend that the earsplitting rumble was coming from someone else's car. I saw two Cullen's and the Hale twins getting into a shiny new Volvo. They looked at my noisy truck as I passed. I kept my eyes straightforward and was relived as I left the parking lot.

When I got home, I unloaded the groceries, stuffing them where I could find empty space. I wrapped potatoes in foil and put them in the oven, I put marinade on the steak and put it in the fridge to soak in.

I took my back pack upstairs. And checked my email on the incredibly slow internet. I had an email from mom. It read:

_Edward,_

_Is it raining? I miss you already. I'm almost finished my packing for Florida_

_but I can't find my pink blouse, do you know were I put it? Phil says hi._

_Love, Mom_

I sighed, won't she stop worrying? I went to the next email.

_Why haven't you e-mailed me back yet? What are you waiting for!? Mom. _

The last one was from this morning.

_Edward Swan,_

_If I haven't heard from you by five-thirty p.m. today I'm calling Charlie._

I loved her to death. But come on. Seriously, that was just like wow. I looked at the clock, I still had an hour until 5:30. But mom was known for jumping the gun:

_Mother, _

_CALM DOWN! I'm writing right now. I must be alive to do that. Don't be rash now. _

_Edward._

I sent that and started another one.

_Mom,_

_Everything is great. Of course it's raining. _

_I was waiting for something to write about. School isn't bad, just a little repetitive. I met some nice kids who by me in lunch. _

_You're blouse is at the dry cleaners, remember? You were supposed to pick it up on Friday._

_Charlie bought me a truck, can you believe it? It's old, but it's sturdy. _

_I miss you too. I'll write soon. I'm not going to email you every five minutes though. Okay? Relax. Breathe. Love you._

_Edward._

More than half of that was a lie.


	5. Chapter 5

I was going to read _Wuthering Heights_, the one we're doing in English, again. Just for the Fun of it, and that's what I was doing when Charlie came home. I lost track of time, the book consuming me. I hurried downstairs. I had to take out the potatoes and put the steak in.

"Edward?" Charlie said when he heard me on the stairs. Who else? I thought to myself.

"Hey dad, welcome home."

"Thanks." He put his gun belt on a hook, and stepped out of this boots as I stepped into the kitchen. As far as I knew, he had never used that gun on the job. But he kept it ready. You never know when a serial killer would come to good ol' Forks. Haha. When I was a kid, he'd take the bullets out when he walked in. But now I guess I was old enough in his eyes not to shoot myself by accident, and not depressed enough to shoot myself on purpose.

"What's for dinner?" he asked warily. Mom was an…imaginative cook, her experiments weren't always edible. I was surprised he remembered that far back.

"Steak and potatoes," I answered. He looked relieved.

He went to the living room to watch the television after an awkward silence. And I stayed in the kitchen working on dinner. We were more comfortable this way. I made a salad and set the table. He watched some game show.

I set the table and called him in to eat dinner. We ate in silence, for the most part. Near the end of the meal, I broke the silence.

"Do you know the Cullen family?" I asked hesitantly.

"Dr. Cullen's family? Sure. Dr. Cullen's a great man."

"They…the kids… are a little different. They don't seem to fit in very well at school." Charlie looked angry at my comment.

"People in this town." He muttered. "Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgen who could probably work in any hospital in the world and make ten times the salary he gets here," he said, getting louder. "We're lucky to have him- lucky his wife wanted to live in a small town. He's an asset to the community, and all those kids are well behaved and polite. I had my doubt, when they first moved in, with all those adopted teenagers. I thought we might have some problems with them. But they're all very mature- I haven't had one speck of trouble from any of them. That's more than I can say for the children of some folks who have lived in this town for generations. And they stick together the way a family should- camping trips every other weekend…Just because they're new comers, people have to talk."

That's the longest speech I'd ever heard him make. He must be pissed at what people were saying.

"They seem like nice people to me. I just noticed they keep to themselves. They're all very pretty." I added, trying to be more nice.

"you should see the doctor," Charlie said. He was laughing now. "It's a good thing he's happily married. A lot of the nurses at the hospital have a hard time concentrating on their work when he's around."

After that, we lapsed into silence once again. He cleared the table and I started the dishes. When he was done, he went back to his TV. And after I finished _hand washing_ the dishes, I went upstairs to grudgingly work on my math homework. I could feel a tradition in the making.

This night was quiet. And sleep came quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the week was more than uneventful. I think I had more fun in my mom's womb than I did this first week. By Friday, I could name almost everyone in Forks High School; students and faculty. And the kids in my gym class finally learned not to pass me the ball and to step in front of me if the other team tried to take advantage of my weakness. I was glad to stay out of the way. :

Bella didn't come back to school that week. I waited anxiously until the Cullen's entered the cafeteria without him. Then I relaxed and talked to the people around me. Pretty damn boring. I missed Phoenix. I missed the sun. I missed everything. I think moving to anywhere else would have been more interesting. Jessica had invited to me a trip to La Push Ocean Park in two weeks. I agreed more out of politeness than desire to go.

By time the end of the school week came, I was confident when I walked in to biology, sure that Bella wouldn't be there with her black stare. I tried not to think about her, but she was impossible not to think about. She was so beautiful, and her apparent hatred of me was troubling more than it should be. And I still couldn't help believing that I was the reason for her continued absence. Even that was more ridiculous than the idea of sun in Forks.

The weekend passed. Just as boring as I thought it would be. Charlie worked most of the weekend. And I cleaned the house [I wasn't a neat freak but it was just filthy!, got ahead in my homework [I figured why not, it would give me more time to read during the week, and I wrote mom another email that was so fake it was obvious. If she wouldn't be able to tell, she'd be to happy to realize that all of it was bullst.

At least it didn't rain much, so I could sleep until noon. I liked sleeping. I could forget I was here; where I didn't want to be. I could be where I wanted. I could be happy. I wasn't a liar. And I didn't want to be. But that's what I seemed to be doing lately. The smile I put on all the time was the biggest lie. I wasn't happy. But I wouldn't say anything. I thought of Bella a lot. I thought about her troubled look in lunch that one day, about why she would hate me so much, about….everything. I wondered about why she had to be adopted, was she dating anyone, et cetera.

When Monday rolled around, I was finally well rested. Students greeted me in the parking lot. I waved and smiled at them all. It was raining. Woo! Jessica sat by me in English, her accustomed seat now. We had a pop quiz on _Wuthering Heights_. It was one of the easiest tests I'd ever taken.

I was feeling comfortable at school now. People didn't stare too much any more. I'd made a few friends, I guess. It was even okay. I still missed Arizona, though.

We walked out of class, and the air was filled with swirling bits of white. People were yelling excitedly over the…snow.

"Wow," Jessica said. "It's snowing."

I looked at the little white puffs that were accumulating on the side walk ahead of me.

"Nasty." Snow. Bye bye to my good day.

"You don't like snow!?" she sounded surprised.

"Nope. That means its cold. Besides, I thought it was supposed to be flakes- you know, unique and crap. These look like cotton balls." I said.

"Haven't you seen snow before?" she asked.

"Uh…On TV." I said slowly. I shrugged. She laughed.

Then I big ball of soaking snow hit her in the back of the head. We both turned to see where it came from. I thought it was Erica, who was walking away from us. She stooped and started making a snowball, probably figuring it was Erica too. I didn't want to get caught up in a snow ball war.

"I'll see you in lunch." I said, and walked away. She nodded and kept her eye on Erica. Wow, there were some pretty competitive girls around here.


	7. Chapter 7

Throughout the morning, all the students were talking excitedly about the snow. I don't see how wet cold fluffs could make everyone so cheery. I didn't say anything about it though.

I walked into the cafeteria with Jessica. Snowballs were flying everywhere. I had my binder ready as a shield. I was not going to be hit my those nasty mush balls. I glanced at the Cullen table, a habit I couldn't seem to shake. I froze. They're were five people sitting at the table.

Jessica pulled on my arm.

"Edward? Anyone home? Knock knock? Come on! What do you want?"

I looked down at my vans. I was nervous. She was back. But I had no reason to worry, right?

"What's with Edward?" Ben asked Jessica.

"Nothing." I answered gruffly.

"You gonna get anything?" asked Jessica.

"No. I feel sick, actually." I said, my eyes were still on my shoes. I waited in line with them. I followed them to the table and sat silently while they chatted

My stomach was churning. Jessica asked about a thousand times how I was. I said it was nothing. I should have played it up and going to the nurse and went home, or at least for all of biology.

This was completely ridiculous. She's only a girl. I kinda wanted to slap myself. Get a grip, I told myself.

I glanced unconsciously at the Cullen table. They didn't look at me. They were laughing about something. Bella, Alice, and Rosalie all had their hair completely soaked with melting snow. Jasper and Emmett leaned away when Rosalie shook her dripping long blonde hair toward them. They enjoyed the snow. They looked like a scene from a movie.

There was something different about them from before. I couldn't quite pinpoint it though. I looked at Bella the most, and more carefully. [Was I turning into a stalker, or what? Her skin was less pale, maybe it was just the white brightness of the snow that made it seem that way. And the dark circle under her eyes were less noticeable. But it was more than just her appearance. I wondered about it, trying to figure it out.

"What are you staring at?" asked Jessica. Her eyes followed my stare. At that exact moment, her eyes flashed over and met mine.

I turned away. And let my auburn hair creating a small wall between me and her stare. When I thought about that one instant that our eyes met, that she didn't look harsh or mad like she did last time. She looked curious, and unsatisfied in some way.

"Bella's staring at you," Ben said, with a smirk on his face.

"She doesn't look…upset, does she?" I asked, wondering if she was.

"Uh, no," he said looking confused. "Should she be?"

"I don't think she likes me that much," I said. I felt kinda sick. I put my head down on my arm, and closed my eyes.

"The Cullens don't like anybody…well, they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But she's still staring at you." He said.

"Stop looking at her!" I hissed, my eyes snapping open.

He laughed, and looked away. I raised my head a little to make sure that he did. I was contemplating hitting him if he didn't. Jessica interrupted then; she was planning a battle of the blizzard in the parking lot after school and wanted us to join. Ben agreed enthusiastically. I kept silent. I was going to have to hide in the gym until the parking lot was clear. I was not getting involved in a snowball fight. I would get cold, wet, and embarrassed. I would probably fall on my ass.

For the rest of the lunch hour, I kept my eyes on the table. I would go to biology, and I would be calm about it. No wussing out. I am not afraid of her, although my stomach did do little flips at the thought of sitting next to her again.

I didn't want to walk to class with Jessica as usual- she seemed to be a popular target for snowball snipers. But when we reached the door, everyone groaned but me. It was raining, washing away all traces of the snow! I was pleased. Hurrah, no more snow. Maybe it was a good omen.

Once we were in the classroom, I saw to my relief that my table was still empty. Mr. Banner was walking around the room, distributing one microscope and a box of slides to each table. Class didn't start for another 4 minutes, and the room buzzed with conversation. I kept my eyes away from the door, and doodled an angel on the cover of my notebook. I heard, very clearly, the chair next to me move, but I stayed focused on the angel that I was drawing.

"Hello," a quiet, musical voice said.

I looked up, stunned that she was speaking to me. She was sitting as far away as the desk allowed, but her chair was angled toward me. Her hair was dripping wet and tangled, but it was cute. Her face was friendly, open, and even a slight smile on her flawless lips. But her eyes were…careful, somehow.

"I'm Bella Cullen," she continued. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Edward Swan."

My mind was spinning with confusion. Had I made up the whole thing in my head? She was perfectly nice now. I had to speak; she was waiting. I couldn't think of anything to say though.

"Uh…how do you know my name?" I stammered.

She laughed a sweet enchanting laugh.

"Oh, I think everyone knows your name. The whole town's been waiting for you to arrive."

I looked awkwardly away. This was so girlish, but I think I was blushing a little bit.


	8. Chapter 8

Thankfully, Mr. Banner started class a moment later. I tried to concentrate as he explained the lab we would be doing today. The slides in the box were out of order. Working as lab partners, we had to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and label them accordingly. We weren't supposed to use our books. In twenty minutes, he would be coming around to see who had it right.

"Get started," he commanded.

"You can go first, partner." Bella said. I looked up to see her smiling a half smile that was so beautiful that I could only stare like an idiot.

"Or, I could start, if you wish." The smile faded; she was obviously wondering if I was mentally competent.

"No," I said, feeling embarrassed. "I'll go first."

I was showing off, just a little. I'd already done this lab, and I knew what I was looking for. It should be easy. I snapped the first slide into place under the microscope and adjusted it quickly to the 40X objective. I studied the slide briefly.

"Prophase." I was confident in my assessment.

"Do you mind if I look?" she asked as I began to remove the slide. Her hand caught mine, to stop me, as she asked. Her fingers were like ice; as if she had put her, hands in a snow back before class, or something. But that's not why I pulled away so quickly. When she touched me, it stung as if an electric current had passed through my hand.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. She reached for the microscope. I watched her as she examined the slide for even a shorter time than I had.

"Prophase." She agreed, writing it neat flowing script on the first space on our worksheet. She grabbed the next slide and glanced at it quickly.

"Anaphase." She said, writing it down as she spoke.

"May I?" I said indifferently.

She smirked and pushed the microscope to me.

I looked through the eyepiece eagerly, only to find that she had been right. I was disappointed.

"Slide three?" I held out my hand without looking at her. She handed me the slide, careful not to touch my skin again.

I took the most fleeting look I could manage. "Interphase." I passed her the microscope before she asked. She took a peek, and wrote it down. I would have written it, but my clumsy chicken scratch mixed with her elegant script was intimidating.

We were finished before anyone else in the class was even close. This left me with nothing to do but try to not stare at her. I was unsuccessful. I looked up at her. She was staring at me, that same inexplicable look of frustration in her eyes. I suddenly realized the change in her face.

"Did you get contacts?" I spit out, unthinking.

She seemed surprised and confused by the unexpected question. "No."

"Oh," I mumbled. "I could have sworn there was something different about your eyes."

She shrugged, and looked away.

I was positive that there was something different. Her black stare haunted me whenever I closed my eyes, a stark difference against her pale skin, and chocolate hair. But now her eyes were a soft, rich golden tone. I didn't know how that could be, unless she was lying for some reason about the contacts. Or maybe Forks was making me literally crazy.

I looked down. Her hands were clenched on the desk again. Mr. Banner came to our table then, to see why we weren't working. He looked over our shoulders to glance at the completed lab, and then stared more intently to check the answers.

"So, Isabella, didn't you think Edward should get a chance with the microscope?" Mr. Banner asked. I saw her twitch, the tiniest movement, when he said 'Isabella,' instead of 'Bella.'

"Actually, he identified three of the five."

Mr. Banner looked at me now; his expression was skeptical.

"Have you done this lab before?" he asked.

"Not with onion root." I smiled sheepishly.

"Whitefish blastula?"

"Yeah."

Mr. Banner nodded. "Were you in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?"

"Yup."

"Well," he said after a moment. "I guess it's good you two are lab partners." He mumbled something else as he walked away. When he was gone, I began doodling on my notebook again.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" Bella asked. I had the feeling that she was forcing herself to make small talk with me. I was beginning to get paranoid again. She didn't have to force anything. It was like she had heard my conversation with Ben at lunch and was trying to prove me wrong.

"Not really," I answered honestly, instead of pretended to be normal like everyone else. It was hard to concentrate.

"You don't like the cold." It wasn't a question.

"Or the wet." I said, thinking of the nice warm sun of Phoenix.

"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live then," she mused.

"You have no clue," I muttered darkly.

She looked fascinated by what I said, for some reason I couldn't imagine. Her face was such a distraction that I tried not o look at it any more than courtesy absolutely demanded.

"Why did you come here, then?"

No one had asked me that- not straight out like she did, demanding.

"It's…complicated."

"I think I can keep up," she stated.

I paused for a long moment, then made the mistake of meeting her gaze. Her gold eyes confused me and I answered without thinking.

"My mother got remarried." I said.

"That doesn't sound so complex," She disagreed, but she was suddenly sympathetic. "When did that happen?"

"Last September." My voice sounded sad, even to me.

"And you don't like him," Bella guessed, her tone still nice.

"No, Phil is fine. Too young, maybe, but nice enough, I guess."

"Why didn't you stay with them?"

I couldn't even fathom why she was interested, but she continued to stare at me with penetrating eyes, as if my life's story was important somehow.

"Phil travels a lot. He plays baseball for a living." I shrugged.

"Have I heard of him?" she asked, smiling.

"Probably not. He doesn't play _well._ Minor league only."

"And your mother sent you here so that she could travel with him." She said it as an assumption again, not a question.

"No, she didn't send me here. I sent myself." I raised my chin a little.

Her eyebrows knit together. "I don't understand." She admitted, and seemed frustrated by that fact.

I sighed. Why was I explaining this to her? She stared at me curiously.

"She stayed with me at first, but she missed him. It made her unhappy…so I decided it was time to spend some good ol' quality time with Charlie." My voice was glum.

"But now you're unhappy." She pointed out.

"So?" I challenged.

"That doesn't seem fair to me," she shrugged, but her eyes were still intense.

I laughed without humor. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that life isn't fair?"

"I believe I _have_ heard that somewhere," she said dryly.

"So, yeah, that's all." I insisted, wondering why she was still staring at me that way.

Her gaze became assessing. "You put on a good show," she said slowly. "But I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see."

I grimaced at her and looked away.

"Am I wrong?"

I tried to ignore that beautiful face.

"I didn't think so," she said smugly.

"Why does it matter to _you?_" I said, irritated. I watched Mr. Banner make his rounds.

"Now, that is a very good question." She muttered, so quietly that I wondered if she was talking to herself. After I few moments, I decided that was the only answer I was going to get.

I sighed and scowled at the blackboard.

"Am I annoying you?" she asked. She sounded amused.

I glanced at her, and told the truth…again. "Not exactly. I'm more annoyed with myself. My face is so easy to read- my mother always called me an open book." I looked at the table.

"On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read." Despite everything that I'd said and she'd guess, she sounded like she meant it.

"You must be a good reader then," I replied.

"Usually." She smiled broadly, flashing prefect white teeth.


	9. Chapter 9

thank you everyone for helping me with my writers block. The end of this chapter and the next chapters will be very different from twilight. and sorry this chapter is kinda short. )

* * *

She had a gorgeous smile.

Mr. Banner called the class to order then. I turned away from Bella with relief. I was still in disbelief that I had spilled my life story to this bizarre girl. She seemed absorbed in our conversation. But I could see in the corner of my eye that she was leaning away from me again, her small hands gripping the table with unmistakable tension.

I tried to be attentive. But hell, Mr. Banner should change his name to Mr. Boring-Monotone. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the bell rang. Bella walked as quickly and as gracefully as she did last Monday. And, like Monday, I stared after her.

Jessica skipped to my side and grabbed my arm.

"That was awful!" she groaned. "They all looked the flippin' same to me. Lucky you had Bella as a partner."

"Humph. I didn't have any problem with it." I took offense that she would assume that Bella had done all of it.

"Bella seemed friendly enough today," she said unhappily.

"Hmmm. Yup." I said indifferently.

I couldn't concentrate on Jessica's chatter as we walked to Gym. And PE didn't do much to get my mind off of Bella either. Jessica was on my team, and tried pointlessly to show off. I was in the dressing room and changed almost immediately. I really didn't see a point to PE.

It was misting outside. I guess it was better than the rain. I was happy in the dry cab of my truck. I was even getting used to the mind-numbing roar of its engine. I looked to make sure it was clear. Bella was sitting on the hood of her Volvo, three cars down from me. She was staring at me, or at least in my direction. I looked away and put the truck in reverse. I almost hit a rusty Toyota Corolla. It was just the kind of car that my truck would make scrap metal out of. I stomped the brake in time though. I pulled out, carefully. I stared straight ahead as I passed Bella. I could swear I saw her laughing.

Bella continued to talk to me and be generally nice for the next few weeks. I thought about her constantly. Always dreading that the next day she'd be as she was that first day. I wouldn't call us 'best friends' or even friends, but more like…friendly acquaintances. I really wished we were friends…or more than that. She was like a drug. Addicting. Gorgeous. And forbidden, somehow.


	10. Chapter 10

Bella continued to talk to me and be generally nice for the next few weeks. I thought about her constantly. Always dreading that the next day she'd be as she was that first day. I wouldn't call us 'best friends' or even friends, but more like…friendly acquaintances. I really wished we were friends…or more than that. She was like a drug. Addicting. Gorgeous. And forbidden, somehow.

Something was different today. It had been raining for weeks, and when I looked out my window, it was frosted and snowy. So basically, black ice central. I'd have to drive really slowly today. Damn.

I took a quick shower. I dressed in a black tee shirt, jeans. I would be freezing. Haha, oh well. Charlie had put chains on my tires. I'd have to thank him when he came home.

I got to school safe and warm, thanks to the all mighty power of my trucks heating system. The morning went by pretty quickly. Lunch was the norm. Bella kept looking at me though. It wasn't her usual confused and frustrated look though. It was happy, content. I saw one of her siblings, Emmett; take her attention away from me, with a stern look on his face. It looked like he was lecturing her. About me.

She got angry. Her face was flushed as she stood. She left the cafeteria. I looked after her as she walked gracefully away. I looked at the faces of the people around me. They had put me on 'probation,' I guess, because I was hanging with Bella more than them. They looked at me like 'whatever.' So I left to follow her.

She was sitting outside in a corner tucked away from the rain. She looked so small and vulnerable. Her clothes were soaked through. The thin fabric stuck to her perfect curves. I shook my head. Water drops went flying everywhere. I went to sit by her side. She didn't move when I sat down, other than her hands, which tightened into a fist. Her hair covered her face. I scooted closer to her and took her in my arms. She stiffened slightly when I touched her.

We just sat there in silence. She was cold I realized. Very cold. Her skin was like ice and it penetrated through my wet clothes quickly. I shivered. She looked up through her hair.

Her eyes were black again. She was crabbier when her eyes were that ebony color. Her stare wasn't too friendly, as I figured it would be. It was angry, and sad. The anger was probably still from when she fought with her brother at lunch. I wondered why she was sad. She looked away.

"Bella…why are you sad?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

She didn't move. I could barely feel her breathing. She sighed.

"It's…nothing. Just forget it." She sat up and left my arms. She moved her hair out of her face. God, she was an angel. She just kinda sat there thinking. I had a feeling that it was I that was bothering her.

"I'm sorry. I'll just leave." I said, sadly.I stood up to leave.

"Don't leave, Edward. It's just…my family." She said vaguely. She reached up and grabbed my hand. She looked up at me. Her stare was still black, but it was…warmer somehow.

"You know your eyes do change, quite a lot." I said, randomly, after she hadn't said anything else. Over the past weeks, her big doe eyes had changed from topaz to black, and back again. I thought I was going crazy.

"Do they now?" she said. "It's just the demon in me." She said that so quietly I thought I must have been hearing things.

"Demon? You?" I asked, tentatively.

"Shit. You weren't supposed to hear that. Don't pay any attention to me."

"That's exactly what I can't do, Bella." I said.

"Oh god. Don't say that! You should. Actually, you _need_ to. We're dangerous." She said. I would have thought she was joking if the stern look on her face didn't tell me otherwise.

"Who's 'we'?"

"Never mind. Just _forget about it!"_ But I couldn't. How could I? what was this 'demon' talk about? Dangerous? Changing eyes? And now that I think about it, I've never seen her eat anything before. She bought lunch, but never ate it. There was something completely messed up with this girl. Something about her wasn't….human.

"Who-What are you, Bella?"


	11. Chapter 11

She looked up at me; there was slight change in her eyes. I couldn't tell what it was. They seemed icier though. Her voice was rough, not musical like it usually was.

"What do you mean _what_ am I?"

"Well, y-you're…different." I stumbled to find the correct term.

"Just because I'm different, I'm a _what_ not a _who?_" her voice was venom.

"N-n-no." I said with a frown. "There's a lot of things. Your eyes c-change and don't lie about it. You _never_ eat. You're the one that said that you-we, whom ever 'we' may be- and you said something about the demon in you." I stumbled my way through what I had just been thinking. She looked at me with an exasperated face.

"Edward, would you still act the same if you knew that maybe I was a…villain and not the damsel?"

I looked at her like she was crazy, but I wanted answers, so I went along with her.

"I would feel no differently. But really, I don't believe someone like you could be the 'villain.'"

She coughed and mumbled under her breath. I couldn't catch what she said.

"Trust me on this, Edward," She said. "I know what I am. I _**am**_ dangerous. You really should take that in consideration. Life isn't a fairytale."

"ERGH!" I was confused and frustrated by all this evasiveness. It's like tell me what you flippin _are_ before I pull out all my fxcking hair! Goddamnit. She looked at me like I was psycho or something.

"What!? Really, this evasiveness is stupid. I thought we might be friends. I_like_ you, okay? I'm not the kinda person to just abandon someone just because they're different or they're 'dangerous,' as you put it. Ergh, it just frustrates me so much. I want to know you. I want to…" I trailed off. Her eyes were wide.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked, her voice surprisingly calm. I nodded.

"Edward, I'm a vampire."


	12. Chapter 12

My mind was blank. I didn't know what to think of that. Vampire? I read about them almost everyday, but I never truly believed in them. I could feel my mouth open slightly. She grabbed my arm and dragged me to her Volvo. Damn, she was strong. Inhumanly strong? I was trying to connect the factors. Could she possibly be a vampire? A bloodsucker? Questions flooded my head as she pushed me into the car and drove off. I just kind of sat there as we drove the highway. I didn't even notice the speed she was going. In retrospect, she must have been going over 100mph. But at the time that didn't even matter.

Vampire…vampire…vampire….my brain was still trying to comprehend it. One minute, I was convinced she was lying, but the next everything seemed to fit together. I'd read something about how vampires eyes change with when they had…fed. She stopped the car with a jerk.

"W-where are we?" I asked. My mouth was dry. She ignored my question and dragged me out of the car.

"You're going to have to get on my back." She said. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"What??" She didn't seem bothered by my strange look. She picked me up with ease.

"Hold on tight." She said.

I barely had time to wrap my arms around her, before she set of so quickly, that everything was a blur. The tree whizzed by. What the fuck? Was I dreaming all of this? This was beyond me.

She set me down on soft grass. I was dizzy and disoriented. "Now w-w-will you tell me where the fuck we are?"

"We're at my secret place. It's a meadow, if you couldn't tell." She said. "I thought you'd have some questions. And I couldn't risk someone over hearing. My brothers and sisters are already mad at me for just hanging out with you. I slip when I'm around you." She told me.

I looked around before I really took in what she said. It was a clear meadow surrounded by the dark wood that we had just…ran?...through. There was a little stream a little ways away. It sparkled in the sunlight.

I looked at Bella; and she was sparkling.


	13. Chapter 13

She was literally sparkling. Like someone had draped her with diamonds. She was lying on the grass next to me. Leaning back and soaking up the sun, her eyes closed. I couldn't quite get over it that she was…sparkling. I wanted to touch her to see if this was all a dream or not. It easily could be, I thought. It all seemed like a dream.

I reached out and placed my hand on her shoulder. A lot of things happened in that moment.

As my hand touched her shoulder, her eyes flashed open, blacker than before. And just as quick as her eyes flashed open, she was all the way across the meadow and disappeared. And I was left sitting in the grass, alone, and bewildered.

"Bella?" I called softly.

"Edward, you surprised me. Please, try to be careful around me. I already told you that I'm dangerous. Especially when we're alone like this." She said out of nowhere. Her voice rough. I looked around but couldn't spot where she was.

"I'm over by the stream, Edward." I heard her again. This was turning out to be more like a dream than before. Maybe if I pinched myself, I'd wake up. I pinched my arm, nothing changed, nothing made sense.

"Why are you pinching yourself?" she was louder now. She was behind me. I could feel her radiating cold. I looked up, and there was her face. Gorgeous, and still sparkling. Her eyes seemed less intense, less chilling.

"Hmmm?" she prompted as she sat down next to me.

"I…I wanted to see if I was dreaming or not." I said, feeling stupid.

She gave me a 'Wow' kind of look. "So….do you have any questions?" she asked.

Of course, I thought, who wouldn't?

"You must have questions about….my diet; at least I would if I were you." Bella said.

"Uhm, yeah, that would be the second question of about a million I have."

"The second?" she asked. "And what would be the first?"

I coughed into my hand. "Why did you just run away from me a few minutes ago?"

"Why? You surprised me, as I said before. And with that…unexpected touch, it…" she searched for the right words before continuing, "To put it frankly, it made me want to bite you, Edward. You're _la tua cantante_ You're blood sings to me. You're addicting to me. It's like….like…."

"I'm your drug?" I suggested. I didn't quite know how I was reacting to being called… tasty-looking and addicting.

"Yes. You're my brand of heroin."

"I'm you're brand of heroin?" I was trying to comprehend was she was telling me. She wants my blood, and it…sings… to her.

"So…is this hard for you right now? Not to bite me?" I asked.

"The desire to bite you is always there, even after I have… fed. But at the moment, it's … tolerable."

"Am I allowed to do this?" I said as a ran my fingers across her hand. Her eyes darkened.

"It would be better if you refrained from that." She said stiffly.

I put my hand back on my lap. I looked at her sparkling face. "Why do you sparkle like that? Shouldn't you be bursting into flames or something?" I said, with a small chuckle.

"Myth." She said simply.

"Sleeping in coffins?"

"Myth." She said. "Almost everything you hear is a myth."

"Oh, well…I kinda figured." I lied. She saw right through me.

"I'm sure." She said with a music laugh. I loved that laugh.

"Any other questions?"

"There is that one about…your…diet." I said.

"To get this out of the way, my family and I do _not_ feed from humans. But others of our kind-" I cut her off.

"There's others!?" I interrupted. She nodded and continued.

"Others of out kind do though. But Carlisle has found that drinking from animals is just as substantial as humans. And he…trained, I guess, all of us to not feed from humans. We joke that we're vegetarians. It allows us to live in a civilized area for more than a few weeks. Bodies turning up with the blood drained from them, with two puncture wounds just screams vampire. So you know. It all works out for the better. I never liked killing anyways." She said with a sigh.

"So…you eat animals?"

"Yeah, that's why we take those 'camping' trips, almost every week."

"Oh…that makes sense…" I whispered.

A silence followed.

"Edward, will you do you something for me?"


	14. Chapter 14

I looked at her blankly. What could I possibly do for her? Maybe she was going to tell me that I was dreaming. Bella's so… unrealistic. She's like…one of those models you see in magazines that are about 1 in a million when it comes to looks. But she has a certain quality about her that was... just…special, I guess. She was different. She was so…

* * *

Bella's POV:

Edward just sat there with a blank look on his face. I couldn't read his expression… or his mind. I couldn't read his mind, the only one that I had encountered in my long life. His shaggy hair was adorably chaotic.

I coughed a little, to prompt an answer. He shook his head, not as a refusal, but as if he was shaking off confusion, thoughts, and emotions. I might not be able to read his mind, but I was still amazingly perceptive around him.

"Uhhh…sure?" he said, unsteadily.

"Well, Edward, I was wondering if you'd…well…" I stumbled. Then he interrupted me.

"Wait one second here," he said. "Are you going to ask me what I think you're going to ask me?" he managed to say that all in one breathe.

"And what do you think I was going to ask you, Edward?"

"That…that… you were going to ask me out…" he said quietly, as if now he wasn't so sure of himself. I had this effect on him. I didn't mean to, but I guess I intimidated him or something like that.

I looked at him, stifling a laugh. That was not what I was going to ask him…but he was a boy, a human boy no less, so I had to give him credit. His eyes widened with shame as he realized that was not what I was going to ask him.

"I'm sorry, but I guess we weren't thinking the same thing." I looked down at his vans. They were dirty.

"I was going to ask you if you'd come to my house to meet the rest of my family."

* * *

Edward's POV:

I looked at her like she was insane. She wanted _me_ to go see _her whole VAMPIRE family!_ What the fxcking hell! And you know the craziest thing is?

I found myself saying "Yes."


	15. Chapter 15

im so sorry its really short. i've just been really busy. and i just thought i'd udate with what little i had. enjoy!

* * *

She told me to get on her back again. I still felt weird perched on her back. It was just so… 

let's just put it that kids at my school in Phoenix would make sexual jokes about it.

She...ran? again, and it was just as… thrillingly scary as before. When she stopped at the car,

I was stiff from the position I held when I was…riding… on her. She shook me off her back,

and I landed with a thump on the ground.

She turned around wicked fast.

"You're okay, right?" she asked.

I grunted. "Yeah." She offered me a hand to help me up. I took it and got up. I didn't let go of her hand though.

When she started to walk away, I pulled her back. She was facing me now. She took a step toward me,

she was only inches away from me; her eyes were like black ice.

I could feel the cold radiating off of her perfect form. I wanted to kiss those full cherry lips.

I took a baby step closer to her. I put my arms around her neck. Her eyes were closed,

but I could feel her tense a little when I touched her. I leaned forward and let my lips graze hers.

Our lips fit together like puzzle pieces. Her lips were like ice, but so luscious.

My heart was racing faster than it ever had before.

The kiss lit a fire in me. I wanted more. I needed more.

But she pushed me away. She took a few steps backwards.

"Edward…" Her voice sounded strained. She disappeared from sight with a blink of my eye.


End file.
